Réapprends-moi à aimer
by LadyGlee
Summary: Lorsque Rachel voit son rêve sur le point d'exploser, Sam est d'un soutien sans faille. Les deux amis n'ont jamais aussi été proches depuis que le jeune homme a emménagé. Cette situation se corse quand Kurt met son nez dedans et s'en prend à Rachel. Est-il juste jaloux ou bien ses propos sont-ils fondés ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction. Elle comporte quatre chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

─ Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès, s'injuria Rachel.

─ Je ne t'ai pas touchée Berry ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes !

Les éclats de voix alertèrent Sam qui se précipita dans le salon. Il vit alors Santana qui soutenait Rachel. Cette dernière claudiquait, posant le moins possible le pied droit à terre. Il alla à son secours et prit la relève de Santana.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

─ Fanny Brice s'est lamentablement étalée sur scène et bien entendu, c'est de ma faute !

─ Depuis le temps que tu rêves de prendre ma place...

─ Evans fais-la taire ou je te jure que...

─ Je croyais que vous aviez enterré la hache de guerre, répliqua le jeune homme.

Sam souleva Rachel du sol et la déposa sur le canapé. Puis il se tourna vers Santana.

─ Je m'occupe d'elle, dit-il.

─ Tant mieux. Je vais aller répéter. Après tout la première est dans une semaine.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

─ Je vais la tuer ! Je te jure Sam que je vais la tuer, s'écria Rachel en s'apprêtant à se lever.

Toutefois, il l'en empêcha.

─ Tu vas où comme ça ?

─ Chercher de la glace. J'ai une semaine pour me remettre. Je ne la laisserai pas gagner.

─ J'y vais.

Le jeune homme gagna la cuisine et sortit un paquet de légumes congelés.

─ Qu'a dit le médecin ? demanda-t-il en appliquant la source de froid sur la cheville de son amie.

─ Entorse. Je devrais pouvoir assurer la première si mon pied reste immobilisé dans les jours à venir.

─ Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

─ Je dansais quand mon talon a ripé sur le parquet.

─ Donc Santana n'y est pour rien, fit remarquer Sam.

─ Je suis sûre qu'elle a prié tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour que ça arrive.

─ Quelle mauvais foi !

─ Je sais. C'est juste que je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je loupe la première. Mon rêve est sur le point de devenir réalité mais il risque d'exploser en vol à cause d'une stupide entorse.

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait sous l'effet de l'émotion. Ses yeux se remplirent peu à peu de larmes. Sam s'assit à côtés d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

─ Tu as une semaine pour te remettre. Pendant sept jours, je serai à tes petits soins et accomplirai le moindre de tes besoins. Tu seras sur scène pour la première. Je te le promets.

─ Non Sam, je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

─ Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout puisque c'est moi qui te le propose.

─ Au bout de deux jours tu iras te réfugier chez Blaine et Kurt. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon unique colocataire. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu tiens seul avec moi depuis six mois.

─ A ton avis pourquoi j'ai caché tous les couteaux et fourchettes ? J'ai des envies de meurtres parfois. Surtout quand tu fais tes vocalises à six heures du mat'.

─ Eh ! Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas !

─ C'est vrai. Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert les bouchons d'oreilles.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Depuis que Sam avait emménagé, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il avait pris la place de Kurt qui avait emménagé avec Blaine dans le loft d'en face.

─ Plus sérieusement merci Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle tendit les bras et le jeune homme vint s'y loger. L'étreinte s'étendit en longueur. Sam se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et rompit le contact. Il se leva du canapé et s'éclaircit la gorge espérant que la jeune femme n'avait pas ressenti son trouble.

─ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, appelle-moi.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et il disparut dans sa chambre. Il revint néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard une couverture dans les bras.

─ Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Elle le remercia à nouveau puis il repartit en silence. Assise sur le canapé, le pied reposant sur la table basse, Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Elle avait du mal à rester inactive et ces quelques jours de repos forcé allaient être un véritable calvaire. Elle avait bien envoyé un message à Kurt, malheureusement son ami ne pouvait pas se libérer tout de suite. Elle alluma la télé à la recherche d'un programme à peu près intéressant mais à son grand désarroi ne trouva rien à regarder.

Alors elle décida qu'au lieu de perdre du temps sur ses répétition, elle allait continuer à bosser même si pour le moment, sa présence sur scène était plus qu'incertaine. Elle chercha du regard son cahier de notes mais se souvint qu'il était sur son lit. Elle s'apprêta à appeler Sam mais fut prise de scrupules. Après tout sa chambre n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ce n'était pas si insurmontable. Repoussant la couverture, elle se mit sur ses pieds ou plus exactement sur son pied valide et commença à boitiller en s'appuyant sur le canapé. Du canapé, elle passa au pouf mais se retrouva bien vite embêtée car elle n'avait plus de meuble d'appui. Dans un équilibre précaire, elle commença à se déplacer à cloche-pied. Elle ne put toutefois pas aller bien loin car deux bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille et elle se retrouva bientôt sur l'épaule de Sam, façon sac à patates. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre et attendit patiemment qu'il la repose.

─ Ta chambre ou le canapé ? demanda-t-il.

─ Canapé, répondit-elle en faisant la mou.

Il la déposa avec délicatesse puis prit un air faussement sévère.

─ Tu comptais aller jusqu'où comme ça ? J'ai insisté pour que tu m'appelles mais tu es têtue comme une mule. Tu préfères te bousiller un peu plus la cheville et louper la première ?

Voyant les yeux de la jeune femme briller de larmes, il sut qu'il avait été trop virulent. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

─ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

─ Je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse. Te demander un verre d'eau, un bouquin...

─ Je suis à ton service jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablie. Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit fais-le moi savoir. Ok ?

─ Tu es trop bon Sam. Plus la date fatidique se rapproche plus je suis infernale, pourquoi es-tu autant au petit soin avec moi ?

─ Tu es mon amie et je prends soin de mes amis. Et puis je ne voudrais pas être la cause de la déchéance de Fanny Brice.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

─ De quoi as-tu besoin ?

─ Mon carnet et le livret du spectacle. Ils sont sur mon lit.

Le jeune homme disparut un instant.

─ Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller sans moi ? demanda-t-il en revenant. Je vais être absent environ une heure tout au plus.

─ Ô mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu avais ton rendez-vous à l'agence aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée. Bien sûr que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller et puis Kurt ne devrait pas tarder.

─ Je passerai à la pharmacie après, expliqua-t-il. Et s'il te plaît, ne bouge pas de ce canapé avant que je revienne.

─ Tu ne le sauras pas de toute manière, répliqua Rachel.

─ Très bien. Il me reste deux solutions : soit je t'attache au canapé, soit je reste là. Tu préfères quoi ?

Devant l'air très sérieux de Sam, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

─ Ok. Mes fesses sont scellées à ce canapé jusqu'à ton retour. Content ?

─ Oui. A tout à l'heure.

─ Bonne chance. Même si je pense que tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suis sûre que tu vas cartonner. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser passer un mannequin aussi canon.

Sam s'éclipsa en lui offrant un clin d'oeil et Rachel se retrouva seule. Elle commença à relire ses notes et tous les conseils que le directeur artistique lui avait donnée quand son téléphone vibra.

**De Kurt :** **Je suis là dans 5min.**

La jeune femme se sentit soulagée. Son meilleur ami était en route. Entre ses répétitions à elle et ses cours à lui, cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Juste croisés en coup de vent. Son ami lui manquait.

─ Livraison de muffins et café glacé pour Mlle Rachel Berry, fit la voix fluette de Kurt.

─ T'es un amour. Tu le sais ça ?

Kurt posa le sachet de gâteaux et les deux cafés sur la table basse et planta deux baisers sur chacune des joues de la brune.

─ Ô mon dieu Rachel ! Tu m'avais dit que tes répét' s'étaient mal passées mais c'est grave à quel point ?

─ Une petite entorse. Si tout va bien vendredi prochain je serai sur scène.

Elle avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'elle pourrait assurer la première du show, elle avait sérieusement du mal à y croire.

Les deux amis se mirent à discuter pour rattraper le temps perdu, tout en grignotant.

─ Comment tu vas faire si tu ne peux pas bouger ?

─ Sam s'occupe de moi, lui expliqua Rachel.

─ Oh Sam. Et il est où là ?

─ Il avait un rendez-vous avec l'agence de mannequinat. Tu sais, il a passé des tests il y a une semaine, il va savoir s'il est pris ou non. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis.

─ Il revient quand ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Il doit passer à la pharmacie après. Pour mes anti-inflammatoire.

─ Oh, il passe à la pharmacie.

Rachel observa son ami pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas.

─ Tu as un problème ? s'enquit-elle.

─ Quoi ? Non.

─ Mais bien sûr. Quelque chose te contrarie.

─ Non. Du tout, nia Kurt.

─ Je te connais depuis un moment Kurt. Tu es contrarié. Tu sais comment je le sais ? Ta voix part dans les aiguës quand tu es préoccupé. C'est Blaine ?

─ Tout va bien avec Blaine.

La jeune femme ne put répondre car son téléphone sonna.

─ Oui? […] Alors ? Dis-moi ! […] T'es pas sympa ! […] Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux. […] Choisis. Tu sais que je ne suis pas difficile. […] A toute à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers Kurt dont le visage s'était fermé.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

─ Sam va bien ? Son rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

─ Il n'a rien voulu dire. Il appelait juste pour savoir ce que je voulais pour dîner. Italien ou chinois. Mais tu veux peut-être resté manger ? Blaine et toi êtes les bienvenus. J'ai juste à rappeler Sam...

─ Non c'est bon. Blaine et moi sommes pris. Comme ça Sam et toi pourraient dîner tranquillement, en tête à tête.

Le ton inquisiteur employé par son ami déplut fortement à Rachel. Toutefois, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas démarrer au quart de tour.

─ Pourquoi tu prononces le nom de Sam de manière vindicative ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Et puis je n'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends lorsque tu parles de Sam et moi !

─ Sam par-ci, Sam par-là. Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche !

─ Mais tu es jaloux ma parole ! Tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami. Sam est mon ami également mais il n'a pas la même place que toi dans mon cœur.

─ Ah non, ça s'est sûr, cracha Kurt.

Rachel fronça les sourcils devant la violence de Kurt. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

─ Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais Sam et moi sommes amis. Rien de plus.

─ Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de lui. Et tu devrais te voir quand il est dans la pièce ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu as juste des sentiments amicaux pour lui !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma puis se ressaisit.

─ Tu sais où se trouve la sortie. Je ne te retiens pas ! Tu seras de nouveau le bienvenu quand tu me présenteras tes excuses.

─ Tu te mens à toi-même Rachel. Tu verras que j'ai raison !

Sur ces mots Kurt se dirigea vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Sam.

─ Salut Kurt !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son appartement. Stupéfait par le comportement du jeune homme, Sam resta planté sur la paillasson quelques secondes.

─ C'est quoi son problème ? finit-il par demander en rejoignant Rachel.

─ Surmenage, lança-t-elle. On peut éviter de parler de lui s'il te plaît ? Comment ça s'est passé à l'agence ?

Sam éluda la question et lui montra ce qu'il avait ramener de la pharmacie.

─ Béquilles et crème anti-inflammatoire. Tu vas retrouver un peu de ta liberté de mouvement.

─ Super mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

─ Tu veux que je te masse la cheville. Sur ton ordonnance, il est marqué qu'il faut en passer trois à quatre fois par jour.

─ Sam ! Ton rendez-vous ?

─ Ta cheville ?

Elle lui tendit le pied qu'il cala sur ses genoux. Il déboucha le tube de crème et commença à la masser avec délicatesse.

─ Maintenant, tu peux répondre ? Tu es pris ou pas ? Je te jure que...

En plein milieu de sa phrase, elle s'arrêta remarquant pour la première fois un détail qui lui avait échappé.

─ J'étais tellement obnubilée par Kurt que je ne t'ai même pas prêté attention. Tu es pris ! C'est super ! Je suis trop contente pour toi Sam. Tu le mérite.

─ Je n'ai rien dis encore.

─ Pas besoin. Cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux, qui te va super bien en passant, parle pour toi. Tu as eu le droit à un relooking parce que tu es le nouveau mannequin de l'agence Q&S.

Un sourire franc se dessina sur les lèvres du blond confirmant la déduction de Rachel.

─ Leur seule condition était qu'on me coupe les cheveux. Et même si je m'étais habitué à avoir les cheveux longs, je me voyais mal refuser.

─ Je suis dégoûtée. J'aurais aimé sortir pour fêter ça avec toi.

─ Un repas à la maison fera parfaitement l'affaire. On sera livré dans une heure.

─ Chinois ou italien ?

─ Surprise.

Sam libéra la cheville de la brune puis alla se laver les mains.

─ En attendant que nos estomacs soient rassasiés, tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurt ?

─ Non.

Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte coulissante.

─ Eh ! Tu vas où ?

─ Chercher les réponses auprès d'une autre source.

─ S'il te plaît Sam, l'implora-t-elle. N'y va pas. Il a été blessant, méchant et injuste avec moi. Et tu vas sûrement t'en prendre plein la tête si tu vas l'affronter. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut passer une soirée tranquille sans aborder les sujets qui fâchent et fêter comme il se doit ta réussite ?

─ A vos ordres madame ! Tu me laisses prendre une douche avant ?

Elle acquiesça et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. En l'attendant, elle décida d'allumer la chaîne hifi afin d'avoir un bruit de fond. Elle se mit à chantonner pour éviter de ressasser les paroles de Kurt. Les minutes passèrent et elle fut bientôt interrompue par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Elle attrapa ses béquilles mais Sam la devança sortant de sa chambre, uniquement vêtu d'un jean et les cheveux encore humide qu'il épongeait avec une serviette. Il ouvrit la porte au livreur, signa le bon de livraison et lui laissa un pourboire.

─ On peut se mettre à table d'ici cinq minutes si tu veux. Il y a des amuses-gueule et...

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas toute l'attention de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta et claqua des mains.

─ Rachel ?

─ Hein ? Quoi ? dit-elle en sursautant.

─ Je m'habille et on mange après si tu veux.

─ Oui. C'est bien. Faisons ça.

Sam n'ajouta rien et alla finir de se sécher dans sa chambre. Rachel toujours en appui sur ses béquilles secoua la tête vigoureusement. Elle était restée bloquée sur le torse parfaitement dessiné de Sam et en avait perdu le fil de la réalité. Bien malgré elle, les paroles de Kurt lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle souffla exaspérée puis se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine de laquelle se dégageait une odeur alléchante.

Elle découvrit ravie que le jeune homme avait pris ses plats favoris. Il avait même pensé au limoncello.

─ La curiosité vous perdra Mlle Berry, déclara Sam en découvrant la jeune femme le nez dans les plats.

─ Tu sais que tu viens de sauver ma soirée Sam Evans ?

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de champagne.

─ On doit fêter ton contrat.

Il sortit deux coupes avant de sabler le champagne.

─ A ta réussite ! trinqua-t-elle.

─ A ton rétablissement rapide et complet !

Ils commencèrent à picorer les amuses-gueule tout en discutant joyeusement. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur le plat principal, un succulent risotto aux légumes accompagné d'un vin rouge tout aussi exquis.

La musique qui était restée allumée changea et Rachel pinça des lèvres contrariée. Sam ne manqua pas de constater le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme.

─ Un problème ?

─ J'ai envie de danser. Tu vois cette musique me donne envie de danser, de me défouler et je ne peux pas. Et puis ça me permettrait de faire de la place pour le dessert !

Sam se mit à rire devant la mou boudeuse de son amie. Il se leva, contourna la table et recula la chaise de la brune.

─ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il avec révérence.

─ Tu n'as pas ...Ahhh.

Sam venait de la soulever de sa chaise et la portait comme une mariée. Il commença à se trémousser tant bien que mal au rythme de la musique. Rachel riait aux éclats.

─ Je vais être malade Sam. Repose-moi.

─ Je croyais que tu voulais danser ?

La musique passa du rock à un slow. Les deux amis se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes.

─ Je veux danser mais le faire bien, expliqua Rachel. Pose-moi au sol.

─ Ton pied...

─ Je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle doucement.

En théorie, elle savait effectivement ce qu'elle faisait mais en pratique c'était une autre histoire.

Avec délicatesse, il la fit glisser au sol. Toutefois, les bras de Rachel restèrent enroulés autour de son cou. Avec précaution la jeune femme hissa son pied valide sur celui de Sam, laissant l'autre en l'air. Le blond resserra son emprise sur la taille de Rachel pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

─Je te fais mal ?

─ Non.

─ Alors mène la danse.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils commencèrent à onduler au rythme envoûtant du slow. La tension était palpable entre eux. Pourtant aucun n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Ou plus exactement, ils préféraient l'ignorer. La chanson se termina et ils mirent un certain temps à s'en apercevoir.

─ Euh..Euh dessert ? proposa Sam en cherchant ses mots.

─ Oui...Oui.

De nouveau, il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume et la réinstalla sur sa chaise.

Le nez plongé dans leur assiette, ils mangèrent silencieusement leur tiramisu. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur Sam à plusieurs reprises. Il le sentit et finit par croiser son regard.

Il haussa un sourcil tout en léchant sa cuillère.

─ J'ai passé une excellente soirée grâce à toi, annonça-t-elle.

─ Moi aussi. Mais ça peut continuer si tu veux ?

─ Tu proposes quoi ?

─ Un film. Celui de ton choix.

─ Tu vas regretter de m'avoir laisser choisir.

Béquilles en main, elle alla jusqu'à l'étagère où elle rangeait ses DVD. Aucun ne l'inspirait.

─ Tu veux pas choisir ? J'ai envie d'un film d'action où tout est détruit et où il faut sauver le monde.

Sam s'approcha d'elle et posa le revers de sa main sur le front de la jeune femme.

─ Non, tu n'as pas de température. Ça va Rachel ?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras mais en perdit l'équilibre. Il la stabilisa en la prenant dans ses bras.

─ Va t'asseoir, j'arrive.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint victorieux un DVD en main.

─ Go pour _Avengers._

Il lança le film et s'assit à côté de Rachel. Au bout de deux heures, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. La tête de la jeune femme reposait tranquillement contre lui. Elle avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir profondément. Sam décida de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite puisqu'il restait seulement vingt minutes de film et remonta la couverture sur elle. Il bailla légèrement et se reconcentra sur les images.

* * *

**J'attends votre verdict avec impatience. Le prochain chapitre sera publier vendredi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A neuf heures tapantes, Kurt frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Il amenait le petit-déjeuner en signe de paix. Vu que personne ne lui répondit, il réitéra son geste. Encore une fois, en vain. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. A cette heure-là, Sam était normalement sorti faire son jogging et Rachel était réveillée depuis au moins une demie-heure. Il fit glisser la porte et passa la tête pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il balaya la pièce du regard et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer son amie. Cette dernière dormait profondément sur le canapé, lovée dans les bras de Sam.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit en grand la porte métallique. Le bruit épouvantable réveilla les deux amis assoupis. D'un même mouvement, ils se redressèrent et cherchèrent la source de ce raffut.

─ Ça va ? Bien dormi ? demanda Kurt en posant violemment cafés et viennoiseries sur la table basse.

Sam s'étira pour éveiller ses muscles endoloris et Rachel regardait la pièce complètement perdue. Puis elle se tourna vers le blond.

─ On a vraiment dormi là ?

─ Tu t'es assoupie la première et comme la fin du film était proche, je me suis dit que je te porterai à ton lit après. Sauf que j'ai dû m'assoupir aussi.

Puis elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

─ Je venais m'excuser pour les mots que j'ai eu hier mais apparemment, je n'avais pas tort.

─ Il ne s'est rien passé, s'écria la jeune femme. On s'est assoupi en regardant un film. Rien de plus.

─ Je vais aller...tenta Sam.

─ C'est ça oui ! éructa Kurt en ne prêtant pas attention à ce que le blond essayait de dire. Vous auriez dû vous voir blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé ! Blaine et moi, on s'assoupit de la sorte alors ne me fais pas croire que votre relation est juste platonique Rachel ! Si tu cherches à raviver le souvenir de Finn en te tapant un de ses amis...

Sentant Rachel se mettre à trembler contre lui, Sam décida qu'il était temps pour lui de réagir. Il se leva du canapé et se posta devant Kurt.

─ Dehors ! Tu sors de cet appart' maintenant, lui ordonna-t-il en lui indiquant la sortie.

Le ton de Sam était sans appel et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Rachel était prostrée sur le canapé, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Le blond s'assit sur la table basse pour lui faire face. Du bout des doigts, il lui releva le menton et la força à le regarder.

─ Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de la conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu. Tu m'expliques s'il te plaît ?

─ Il n'y a rien à dire. Kurt est un con et en plus, il est injuste.

─ Je suppose que ça a un lien avec hier.

Elle hocha la tête.

─ Raconte-moi. Que je puisse aller lui dire ses quatre vérités après !

─ Kurt pense que toi et moi on est ensemble. Ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, qu'on n'est pas seulement ami. Je lui ai répété qu'il ne se passait strictement rien entre nous mais il n'en démord pas. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est son problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour sortir avec quelqu'un si je ne m'abuse !

─ Oh.

─ Et puis le voilà qui implique Finn dans la conversation. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit !

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Sam. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rachel retrouve son calme.

─ Ça va mieux ?

─ Mmm. Merci Sam.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis lui annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Sam de son côté décida d'aller faire un jogging. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Sur le palier, il s'arrêta devant la porte de ses voisins. L'envie d'aller affronter Kurt le démangeait. En petites foulées, il descendit les escaliers mais fit demi-tour à mi-chemin pour frapper à la porte de Kurt.

Blaine lui ouvrit.

─ Hey Sam !

─ Ton futur mari est là ? demanda le blond en entrant dans le loft.

─ Oui. Pourquoi ?

─ Oh tu n'es pas au courant de sa petite esclandre ?

Kurt fit son entrée dans la pièce au même moment.

─ Sam.

─ Tu es content de toi j'espère ? Tu as réussi à faire pleurer Rachel ! C'était ton but ? Tu sais que Finn est encore un sujet sensible alors l'amener dans la conversation -cette conversation- c'était juste minable ! Entre Rachel et moi, c'est juste de l'amitié et même si c'était plus, ce ne sont en rien tes affaires !

─ De l'amitié ? Sam, je t'ai entendu discuter avec Blaine ! Tu ne vois pas Rachel seulement comme ton amie !

Blaine regardait son amoureux et son meilleur ami comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis.

─ Alors ? Tu as perdu ta voix ? demanda Kurt fier de lui.

─ Très bien. Je ne peux pas nier ce que tu as entendu. Mais je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec Rachel et ne tenterait jamais rien. Maintenant j'ai une dernière question pour toi : de quel droit te permets-tu de juger Rachel ? Ou moi ? De quel droit ?

Kurt resta silencieux.

─ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sam tourna les talons bien décidé à faire son jogging. Blaine le rattrapa dans le couloir.

─ Je suis désolé pour Kurt. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

─ Tu n'y es pour rien Blaine.

─ Il a surpris notre conversation... Je me sens un peu coupable quand même. Si je ne t'avais pas poussé à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, on n'en serait pas là.

─ J'avais besoin d'en parler de toute façon. Essaie de raisonner Kurt parce que la prochaine fois je serai moins sympa.

Sam repartit en courant et Blaine regagna son appartement. Kurt n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était sorti.

─ T'es fier de toi ? s'enquit simplement le jeune homme en dévisageant son petit-ami.

─ Pas particulièrement. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin.

─ Peut-être ? Je n'ai jamais vu Sam aussi furieux.

─ C'est sa faute. Et celle de Rachel.

─ Kurt, tu t'entends parler ?

─ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Sam a des sentiments pour Rachel et c'est réciproque, j'en suis presque sûr. Quand ils vont s'en rendre compte, ils vont céder et...

─ Et quoi ? Ce sont deux adultes consentants qui ont le droit de disposer de leur corps et de leur cœur comme ils l'entendent.

─ Et Finn dans tout ça ? cria Kurt. Tout le monde est en train l'oublier. Sam était son ami, Rachel l'aimait et pourtant ils seraient capables de se mettre ensembles. Qu'est-ce qu'en penserait Finn là-haut hein ? Il est mort depuis onze mois et tout le monde passe à autre chose !

Kurt se laissa glisser contre la poutre en bois et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

─ Eh. Personne n'oublie Finn. Toi le premier. Il était ton frère et il fera toujours parti de ta vie.

─ J'ai l'impression d'y penser de moins en moins. Que son souvenir s'estompe.

Blaine s'accroupit auprès de son amoureux.

─ Le souvenir ne s'estompe pas mais la douleur oui. Finn sera toujours présent dans nos vies. Tu n'as sûrement pas entendu toute la conversation entre Sam et moi. Il me disait, certes qu'il avait des sentiments pour Rachel mais qu'il ne tenterait rien en la mémoire de Finn. Que ce serait comme lui voler sa copine. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre du contraire mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Sam est loyale envers ses amis et pour lui se rapprocher de Rachel autre qu'amicalement serait une trahison.

─ Oh...Je...Je n'avais pas entendu cette partie.

─ Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Rachel a décidé d'avancer qu'elle va oublier Finn. Tu sais très bien que parler de lui est encore difficile pour elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

─ Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai merdé en beauté ?

Blaine sourit faiblement.

─ Tu gardes ça pour toi depuis combien de temps ?

─ Depuis ta conversation avec Sam.

─ Mais ça fait presque une semaine ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Ça aurait peut-être évité ce désastre avec Rachel et Sam.

─ J'avais peur que tu me trouves ridicule.

─ Oui, c'est vrai que ça arrive souvent. Promets-moi que la prochaine fois tu me diras ce qui te contrarie avant d'imploser.

─ Promis.

La promesse fut scellée par un baiser.

─ Maintenant il faut rattraper le coup, déclara Blaine.

… … …

Sam rentra de son footing après une bonne heure de course. Il ne s'était pas ménagé. Pendant une heure, il n'avait pensé à rien, évacuant les remarques désobligeantes et blessantes de Kurt.

La scène qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il passa la porte était des plus inattendues. Rachel, appuyée sur ses béquilles, était en train de se dandiner au son de la musique. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides et portait seulement un soutien-gorge noir accompagné d'un caleçon pantacourt.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle claudiqua vers lui.

─ Tu es rentrée, constata-t-elle avec joie.

Lâchant ses béquilles, elle passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme.

─ Tu sais, tu m'as manqué. Je n'aime pas quand tu me laisses seule. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Leur visage n'était séparé que par d'infimes centimètres. L'haleine de la jeune femme était fortement chargée en alcool et citron.

─ Tu as bu, l'accusa Sam.

─ Roh, un verre ou deux.

─ Tu es complètement ivre à onze heures du matin

─ Et toi, tu es tout poisseux.

Au moins, elle était encore à peu près lucide. Sans effort, il la souleva et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit mais elle refusa de le lâcher.

─ Ne m'abandonne pas Sam. Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aime finisse par me laisser hein ? Tu es comme eux ?

La voix de Rachel s'était faite toute petite et Sam sentit son cœur se serrer.

─ Je vais juste me doucher. Tu ne voudrais pas d'un mec tout collant pour te tenir compagnie ?

Elle rignocha bêtement et le libéra.

─ D'accord. Mais tu reviens vite !

Avant de se laver, il alla dans la cuisine à la recherche de la bouteille de limoncello. Celle-ci était maintenant à moitié vide, Rachel s'en était donné à cœur joie. La colère l'envahit : c'était la faute de Kurt et entièrement sa faute.

**A Blaine :** **Rachel s'est bourrée la gueule. J'espère que Kurt est fier de lui !**

Il balança son portable sur le canapé et fila sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui dénoua peu à peu les muscles. Il resta de longues minutes sous l'eau, le temps d'être complètement relaxé. Il alla ensuite s'habiller puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie. Elle dormait profondément. Il remonta la couverture sur son corps puis ferma le rideau quand on frappa à la porte.

─ Je venais voir comme elle va, expliqua Blaine.

─ Elle dort. Elle aura sûrement la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, répondit Sam en lui montrant la bouteille de limoncello.

─ Elle a bu la moitié à elle seule ?

─ Presque.

Ils s'installèrent à la cuisine et Sam s'affaira pour préparer le déjeuner.

─ Tu manges avec moi ?

─ Oui. Kurt bosse au Spotlight ce midi puis il a cours à trois heures.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

─ Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, lança Blaine.

─ Tu aurais dû voir dans quel état Rachel était. Kurt lui a sorti texto : ''Si tu cherches à raviver le souvenir de Finn en te tapant un de ses amis...'' Je pense que j'avais le droit d'être furieux et Rachel aussi. Il a intérêt à avoir des excuses en béton.

─ Il sait qu'il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Il faut juste attendre que la pression retombe. Des deux côtés.

Le sujet de conversation dévia sur quelque chose de plus léger et ils s'installèrent bientôt devant la console de jeu de Sam.

Il était seize heures quand Rachel ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être allongée sur son lit ni de pourquoi elle portait seulement un soutien-gorge et un caleçon. Elle se redressa et sa tête la lança. Un haut le cœur lui souleva l'estomac et elle eut juste le temps de gagner la salle de bain.

Sam était assis sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine quand il entendit des bruits venir de la salle d'eau. Il se précipita dans la pièce et y découvrit une Rachel blanche comme un linge assise à même le sol.

─ Alcool et ventre vide n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

─ Je suis désolée.

─ Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça.

Il l'aida à se relever et lui tendit un gant de toilette d'eau froide avant d'aller lui chercher un T-shirt. Elle le remercia et se rafraîchit le visage. Il lui indiqua ensuite qu'il l'attendait dans la cuisine. Quand elle le rejoignit, elle avait retrouvé un peu de couleur.

─ Thé, paracétamol et muffin à la myrtille, ça te va ?

─ Merci Sam.

─ Tu te souviens de quoi en dernier ?

─ De m'effondrer sous la douche et de vouloir noyer mon chagrin. J'ai bu tant que ça ?

Il lui tendit la bouteille de liqueur au citron et elle fut effarée de voir qu'elle en avait sifflé presque la moitié.

─ J'ai fait quoi d'horrible ?

─ Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

─ Tu as fait quoi pendant que je comatais ?

─ Je suis aller courir après avoir affronter Kurt. Puis Blaine m'a tenu compagnie.

Elle arrêta de touiller son thé et releva la tête.

─ Tu as été voir Kurt ?

─ Oui ? Il n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à toi de cette manière. Et puis il m'a mis en porte-à-faux aussi alors...Tu m'en veux ?

─ Non. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes ma défense. Je suis touchée.

─ Blaine m'a dit que Kurt souhaité s'excuser.

─ Je ne veux pas le voir.

Sam ne dit rien mais son visage se ferma.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Rachel en posant sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

─ Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec Kurt par ma faute.

─ Ta faute ? s'étonna la brune. C'est lui qui extrapole sans savoir, qui fait des remarques qui n'ont pas lieu d'être et qui juge.

─ Tout de même. C'est en partie ma faute. Il a surpris une conversation entre Blaine et moi. Je devrais commencer à chercher un appart' ?

─ Quoi ? Non ! Sam...

Assise sur sa chaise, Rachel n'en revenait pas que la situation puisse à ce point s'envenimer.

─ Ça simplifierait les choses, expliqua Sam en passant à côté d'elle. Pour toi, pour moi.

Rachel se leva et s'adossa à la table pour observer Sam regonfler les coussins et plier ma couverture.

─ Je suis donc si insupportable que ça à vivre ? C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ?

Sam lâcha le coussin qu'il avait dans les mains et s'approcha d'elle.

─ Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je me suis fait une promesse et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la tenir.

Il recommença à vaquer à travers le salon pour s'occuper les mains. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas il risquait de craquer.

─ Sam ! Ne m'oblige pas à te courir après. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kurt t'a dit quelque chose ? Après notre amitié, il veut briser ma relation avec toi c'est ça ?

─ Kurt n'y est pour rien.

─ Sam regarde-moi quand tu parles s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? De quelle promesse parles-tu ? Laisse-moi t'aider.

De nouveau il la rejoignit et se posta face à elle. Leur corps se touchaient presque.

─ Parle-moi Sam, dit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le bras du blond. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Explique-moi cette envie soudaine.

─ Depuis que je suis à New York, j'ai appris à te connaître. Vraiment je veux dire. Je t'ai toujours apprécié mais je ne pensais pas que nous nous entendrions aussi bien. Tu t'es démenée pour moi et pour mon projet de mannequinat. J'ai découvert une autre Rachel que celle du lycée et...Je suis heureux d'être ton ami.

─ Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être ton amie.

─ Il y a une semaine, j'étais prêt à rompre ma promesse mais inconsciemment tu m'as rappelée à l'ordre.

─ Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre là. De quoi tu parles exactement ? De quelle promesse ?

─ Je me suis promis de jamais me mettre entre toi et le souvenir de Finn.

Leur front se touchaient à présent. Sam avait murmuré sa phrase mais Rachel avait très bien entendu.

─ Il y a sept jours, ma volonté de tenir cette promesse était presque inexistante, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer mais c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Il posa sa main sur les côtes droites de la jeune femmes et il la sentit retenir son souffle.

─ Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Personne ne sait. Même pas Kurt.

─ Tu faisais ton yoga et dans une position où tu as la tête à l'envers, ton T-shirt est remonté. Juste assez pour le voir. C'est là que je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de céder. Mais je n'en peux plus Rachel. Je ne veux plus me battre.

Sam rompit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et s'empara avec délicatesse des lèvres de la jeune femme. Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas puisqu'il se recula presque aussitôt.

─ Désolé je ne voulais pas, dit-il avec précipitation. Enfin si mais ça ne doit jamais se reproduire, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je dois chercher un autre appart. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

Il attrapa sa veste sur le canapé et l'enfila.

─ Je vais te laisser, ajouta-t-il sans la laisser parler. Je vais prendre l'air.

─ Attends Sam !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà sorti. Rachel resta adossé à la table, l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Elle n'avait pas tout compris du discours de Sam, la seule chose dont elle était certaine et qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un mais elle ne pouvait pas appeler Kurt. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle décida d'envoyer un sms à Blaine.

**A Blaine :**** Besoin de te parler. Peux-tu passer ?**

Elle n'eut pas de réponse en retour mais une minute plus tard le jeune homme faisait son apparition. En la voyant, il s'inquiéta.

─ Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. Ta gueule de bois ne passe pas ?

─ Si ça ça va. C'est Sam.

─ Ok.

─ Il m'a embrassée, lâcha-t-elle.

Cette révélation cloua Blaine sur place. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sam une semaine plutôt, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose arriverait.

─ Et il est où là ?

─ Sorti prendre l'air. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de placer un mot qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou après s'être platement excusé. Il veut chercher une autre colocation.

─ Assis-toi. Ce n'est pas bon de t'agiter de la sorte.

Elle lui obéit et il s'assit en face d'elle.

─ Si tu commençais par me raconter le début de l'histoire.

─ Sam m'a dit qu'il voulait déménagé ? Que c'était mieux pour moi comme pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas que je me dispute avec Kurt par sa faute. Parce que si j'ai bien compris Kurt à surpris une conversation entre Sam et toi c'est ça ?

─ Oui.

─ Il a ensuite ajouté qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa promesse qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre entre le souvenir de Finn et moi mais qu'en même temps il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Et là il m'embrasse et s'enfuit. Ça a un sens pour toi ? Parce que pour moi non.

─ Il ne t'a peut-être pas expliqué les choses comme il faut mais ce n'est pas à moi de combler les trous.

─ Donc tu sais ?

─ Oui. C'est en partie cette conversation que Kurt a surpris. Tu devrais essayer de parler avec Sam. Au calme.

─ Pour ça il faudrait qu'il revienne.

─ Il le fera.

Blaine fixa la jeune femme, une question lui démangeant les lèvres.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sam ?

─ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

─ Je ne te juge pas Rachel.

Elle baissa les yeux et détailla le bois de la table.

─ Sam est toujours là pour moi. Il prend soin de moi et arrive à me faire rire même quand je n'ai pas le moral. Il fait parti de mon équilibre et ça me tuerait qu'il parte.

─ Il te plaît ?

La jeune femme rougit ce qui répondit à la question de Blaine.

─ Tu devrais lui dire.

─ Il est le premier homme à m'embrasser depuis Finn. Ça va faire presque un an que je n'ai eu personne et puis Sam a emménagé. J'aimerais lui dire que je souhaite plus que son amitié mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. J'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus comment aimer, que mon cœur est resté trop longtemps en berne.

─ Vous devriez apprendre à communiquer. Vous devez vous confier l'un à l'autre, pas à moi.

─ Oui mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Blaine lui fit la bise et lui expliqua qu'il allait essayer de retrouver Sam.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le suivant demain. N'hésitez pas à commenter, votre avis m'intéresse. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Juju.15: merci. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour Kurt, ce chapitre te réconciliera peut-être avec.**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**A Sam :** **T'es où ?**

**De Sam :**** Devant l'immeuble.**

Blaine descendit les deux étages et trouva son ami assis sur les marches de l'entrée.

─ Tu as embrassé Rachel et tu as fui sans la laisser parler.

─ Je constate que les nouvelles vont vites.

─ Elle avait besoin de parler et Kurt n'est pas le bienvenu en ce moment.

─ Tu me prêtes ton canapé pour la nuit ?

─ Hors de question.

─ Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort. Je l'ai embrassée et je n'aurais jamais dû. Je m'étais fait la promesse...

─ Arrête avec ça, répliqua Blaine. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle t'en veut puisque tu ne l'as pas laissée décrocher un mot ?

─ J'ai vu sa tête. Elle était choquée.

─ Tu l'as prise par surprise. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

─ A rien. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser.

Blaine prit sur lui pour ne pas gifler son ami. Il souffla exaspéré.

─ Parle-lui. Explique-lui ce que tu ressens, ton malaise par rapport à Finn. Parce que les bribes d'explications que tu lui as donnée l'ont plus embrouillée qu'autre chose.

─ Et si ça se passe mal tu me prêtes ton canapé ?

─ Je doute que ça se passe mal mais oui si tu veux !

Sam décida de suivre le conseil de son meilleur ami et remonta à l'appartement. Il trouva Rachel installée sur le canapé. Il enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur une chaise et la rejoignit.

─ Pourquoi t'es parti comme un voleur ? demanda la jeune femme sans préambule.

─ Parce que je suis un crétin.

─ Et sinon ?

Il s'assit sur la table basse pour lui faire face.

─ Finn était mon ami. Si j'ai pu revenir à McKinley c'est grâce à lui. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je t'aime beaucoup Rachel et ça fait déjà un moment que je me bats pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Je me suis fait la promesse de ne rien tenter avec toi en la mémoire de Finn. J'ai l'impression de le trahir en te disant ça. Et surtout Finn était ton âme sœur, je ne fais pas le poids à côté. En plus, je ne sais pas si tu es prête à avancer. Et puis comment puis-je prétendre être celui qui fera battre ton cœur à nouveau ?

Rachel avait écouté en silence le jeune homme. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ''ne pas se mettre entre la mémoire de Finn et elle''. Mais Finn n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Contrairement à Sam.

─ Finn est mon premier amour et je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer, il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur. Mais il n'est plus là. Et même si j'ai également aussi cette impression de le trahir, je suis certaine qu'il souhaiterait me voir bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Les tiens comme ceux d'un autre du moment que cette personne me rende heureuse. C'est ce que je veux moi aussi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié comment aimer. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tu es le premier depuis Finn. Tu arrives à me faire me sentir bien, importante et belle. Et tu es le premier à m'embrasser également.

Sam la regardait avec attention et attendait avec appréhension le ''mais'' qui couperait court à tous ses espoirs. Sauf que celui-ci ne vint jamais.

─ C'est dans tes bras que je veux être Sam, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du blond et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Oui. Il faut juste que tu sois patient avec moi, le temps que que je puisse retrouver une intimité avec un homme.

Elle se pencha vers lui rapprocha son visage du sien.

─ Réapprends-moi à aimer, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Avec tendresse, il captura ses lèvres et cette fois-ci, elle y répondit. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, la main de Sam vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

─ Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé parler.

─ L'important c'est qu'on ait pu discuter. Tu ne quittes donc plus l'appart ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

─ Je ne pense pas. En y pensant, je ne suis pas si mal ici. Et puis, tu n'es pas si insupportable que ça à vivre.

Elle lui sourit tout en lui donnant un coup de coude.

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que Kurt apprécie de nous voir ensemble, déclara Sam.

Aussitôt le visage de Rachel se referma.

─ Je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance mais il faut y penser. C'est ton meilleur ami.

─ Si c'était vraiment mon meilleur ami, il ne m'aurait pas parlé comme ça. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour sortir avec toi. Et puis s'il n'avait pas fait cette esclandre, on aurait peut-être jamais franchi le cap. Il pourra se vanter de nous avoir poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sam se mit à rire devant la remarque tout à fait juste de la jeune femme. Kurt avait précipité les choses bien malgré lui mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Loin de là. Son téléphone vibra.

**De Blaine :**** Alors ? Réconciliés ? Câlins sous la couette ?**

─ Notre voisin de palier veut savoir où on en est ? Je lui réponds quoi ?

─ Ce que tu veux. Tu... ? Tu veux lui dire ?

─ Pas toi ?

─ Je...

Elle réfléchit un instant.

─ J'aimerais qu'on officialise notre relation auprès de nos amis lors de la première si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme ça, tout cette semaine est à nous et rien qu'à nous. Sinon on aura le droit à un tas de questions et je ne suis pas sûre de supporter leurs jugement et remarques.

─ Ça me va.

Voyant qu'il allait lui embrasser la joue, elle tourna la tête pour qu'il dépose son baiser sur sa bouche.

─ Je t'ai demandé d'être patient mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes avec des pincettes, lui expliqua-t-elle après. Je ne veux que tu te comportes différemment avec moi parce que tu as peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Si c'est le cas, je te le dirai. Je veux que tu m'embrasses encore et encore.

─ Message reçu.

De nouveau, il l'embrassa. Les mains de la jeune femme vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Sam. Il vint titiller ses lèvres du bout de la langue et très vite, il eut accès à sa bouche.

**De Blaine :** **Je suppose que tu es en pleine réconciliation alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça.**

Sam avait entendu son portable vibrer mais préféra l'ignorer.

**De Blaine :** **J'espère que tu me remercieras comme il se doit quand même.**

─ Tu devrais lui répondre, lui indiqua Rachel en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon. Il risque de débarquer sinon.

**A Blaine :** **On a discuté et c'est tout. Tu peux enlever ce petit sourire lubrique de ton visage.**

**De Blaine :****C'est tout comment ça ''c'est tout'' ? Tu ne me vois pas alors tu ne peux pas savoir si je souris.**

**A Blaine :**** Je te connais**...**Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. A demain.**

─ Il est têtu quand il veut, remarqua Sam.

─ Tu crois qu'il va t'en vouloir de lui avoir caché ?

─ Non. Il sera trop content pour nous pour s'en offusquer. Comment va ta cheville ?

─ Ça me lance parfois mais j'ai déjà moins mal qu'hier.

Sam attrapa la crème sur la table et commença à masser la cheville de la jeune femme. Tout en s'activant, il ne la quitta pas du regard. Il la vit rougir et son cœur fit un bond.

─ Tu retournes aux répétitions dès demain ? lui demanda-t-il.

─ Oui. Même si pour le moment je ne peux pas danser, je peux chanter. Et puis j'ai encore des essayages. Gus passera me prendre.

─ Gus ?

─ Oui mon chauffeur.

─ C'est vrai que tu as ton chauffeur privé, répliqua Sam amusé.

Il finit son massage et l'aida à enfiler la chevillère.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Ils dînèrent devant la télé tout en commentant l'émission qu'ils regardaient. Vers neuf heures et demie, Rachel étouffa un énième bâillement. Se levant tôt le lendemain, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

─ Bonne nuit, dit-elle en embrassant tendrement Sam.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de tomber de sommeil. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais s'arrêta devant celle de Rachel. Il passa la tête à travers le rideau et la regarda dormir. Il aurait aimé dormir avec elle, la tenir dans ses bras comme la nuit précédente. Toutefois, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite et gagna son propre lit.

… … …

Jeudi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Rachel. Elle avait répété tous les jours sans relâche pour être certaine d'être prête. Pourtant en cette journée d'avant première, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Néanmoins, le filage se déroula sans encombre au grand soulagement de la production. Ces derniers n'avaient pas caché leur inquiétude suite à l'entorse de la jeune femme mais elle s'était vite rétablie et pouvait redanser. Elle serait Fanny Brice et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Lorsqu'elle rentra du théâtre dans la soirée, elle trouva la table dressée pour le dîner et Sam derrière les fourneaux. Il l'accueillit avec un baiser et lui proposa de s'installer.

─ Prête pour demain ? s'enquit-il en la servant.

─ Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

Sam posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et commença à la caresser.

─ Tu stresses, constata-t-il. Tu vas être super. C'est le rôle que tu rêves de jouer depuis toute petite, tu vas tout déchirer.

─ Je sais que ce rôle est fait pour moi mais les critiques qui seront là demain soir vont peut-être penser autrement. Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Ou qu'ils me trouvent trop jeune et inexpérimentée ?

─ Tu es une star Rachel Berry. N'en doute jamais.

Il se pencha à travers la table pour embrasser délicatement ses lèvres.

─ Mercedes a confirmé sa venue. Blaine également. Par contre, j'ai vu que l'invitation de Kurt était toujours sur la table basse. Tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne ?

─ Il ne s'est toujours pas excusé, expliqua Rachel. Puisque je suis à l'appart' toute la journée de demain, j'espère qu'il viendra parce que j'aimerais qu'il soit présent pour moi. C'est mon meilleur ami et il me manque.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé devant un épisode d'Hollywood Game Night. Sam fit tout pour déstresser la jeune femme en la faisant rire. Chose qu'il réussit parfaitement.

─ Merci, lui dit-elle à la fin de l'émission.

─ De ?

─ M'avoir distraite.

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Depuis que leur relation avait évolué, ils n'avaient pas dormi ensembles. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait mais aucun des deux n'avait réussi à formuler la requête à voix haute.

Ils disparurent dans leur chambre. Sam enfila son pantalon de nuit et Rachel son débardeur et son short. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord de son lit, refrénant son envie de rejoindre la jeune femme. De son côté, elle était en train de faire les cents pas. Elle voulait sentir les bras sécurisants et réconfortants de Sam autour d'elle, sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle le voulait lui tout simplement. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et découvrit Sam pieds et torse nus devant elle. Sans un mot, elle lui attrapa la main et le guida jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'allongèrent sous les draps et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le blond enroula son bras autour de la taille de Rachel et elle enlaça leurs doigts.

… … …

Ce fut le portable de Sam qui les réveilla. Encore à moitié endormi, il répondit.

─ Allô. […] D'accord. Oui. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et sortit du lit à toute vitesse. Rachel se redressa et l'observa courir à travers l'appartement. Un quart d'heure après le coup de fil, il était douché et habillé.

─ Un mannequin pour le shooting d'une marque de maillots de bain est malade. L'agence veut que je le remplace, lui expliqua-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures.

─ Mais c'est génial. C'est une super opportunité. Bonne chance.

Il lui vola un baiser puis attrapa son téléphone et sa veste avant de s'en aller. La jeune femme prit son temps pour se lever. Après tout elle n'était pas pressée. Sa seule obligation de la journée consistait à répondre à une journaliste à onze heures et il n'était que huit heures et demie. Toutefois, ses plans furent bousculés quand on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et son sourire disparut quand elle découvrit l'identité de son invité.

Kurt et Rachel restèrent à se dévisager sur le palier.

─ Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer puis l'invita à s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

─ Thé ? proposa-t-elle en s'en préparant une tasse.

─ Non je te remercie.

Il attendit qu'elle s'installe puis reprit.

─ Je suis venu m'excuser. J'ai été con, injuste et blessant.

─ On est d'accord, répondit Rachel froidement.

─ Ce que j'ai insinué... Mes paroles sont impardonnables mais j'espère que tu pourras tout de même me pardonner. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie.

─ Moi non plus. Mais avant, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu risques de regretter de m'avoir présenté tes excuses.

Kurt la fixa avec attention. Elle ne détourna pas le regard et se lança.

─ Sam et moi, on a franchi le pas.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit et la rouvrit.

─ Comment ça vous avez franchi le pas ?

─ On est ensemble.

Inquiète, elle attendit sa réaction, qu'il s'énerve et qu'il l'envoie balader.

─ Ok, dit-il tout simplement. Blaine ne me l'avait pas dit.

─ C'est normal. Tu es le premier au courant. Nous l'annoncerons officiellement ce soir. Après la représentation.

─ Très bien.

Rachel observa son ami avec incompréhension.

─ ''Très bien'' ? ''Ok'' ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu m'as pris la tête alors même qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sam et moi, tu m'as blessée et là, tu restes stoïque. Tu m'expliques ?

─ J'étais en colère il y a une semaine. Contre toi, contre Sam et surtout contre moi-même. J'avais l'impression que nous étions en train d'oublier Finn, que son souvenir s'estompait parce que nous recommencions à vivre. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardes Sam, comment tu parles de lui... Tu avances et j'ai pensé que Finn n'était plus rien pour toi, pour nous. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi. Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie. Et si c'est Sam que tu veux, alors fonce. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Sam est un bon gars.

Rachel se leva et contourna la table pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

─ Tu m'as manquée.

─ Je suis pardonné ?

─ Oui. Mais ne t'avise plus de faire ça. Je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois. Et si tu veux parler de Finn, tu sais que je le ferai volontiers avec toi.

Elle lui tendit le carton d'invitation à son nom.

─ Tu viens ce soir ?

─ Evidemment. J'ai marqué mon calendrier d'une croix rouge depuis des semaines. Il y aura qui d'autres ?

─ Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Blaine, Sam et toi. Il y a un cocktail après la représentation.

─ Tu peux compter sur moi. Et à quel moment annonces-tu que tu es en couple avec Sam ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Santana.

─ Vous me rejoindrez dans ma loge pour qu'on aille à la soirée ensembles. Je le dirai à ce moment là. Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

─ J'en suis certain.

Il resta encore quelques minutes puis finit par partir à son cours de danse. Puisqu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de la journaliste Rachel décida de se prélasser dans son bain. Elle mit un fond sonore et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Ses doutes et ses angoisses s'envolèrent et elle se sentit apaisée. Délassée, elle enfila un jean et un T-shirt et attendit avec impatience la venue de la journaliste. C'était sa première interview et elle ne savait pas à trop à quoi s'attendre.

A onze heures tapantes, on frappa à la porte. Elle inspira profondément et alla ouvrir.

─ Bonjour Mademoiselle Berry. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Kim Spinder.

─ Enchantée. Appelez-moi Rachel.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent au salon et Kim commença à lui poser tout un tas de question. A vrai dire le courant passait bien entre les deux femmes et Rachel se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans cet exercice. Au bout de trois quart d'heures, on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient amies.

La porte du loft coulissa, laissant apparaître Sam.

─ Oh. Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu recevais du monde, s'excusa le jeune homme en découvrant que Rachel avait de la compagnie.

─ Tu ne nous déranges pas. J'ai oublié de te prévenir. Voici Kim Spinder. Elle est journaliste.

─ Enchanté, dit le blond en serrant la main de Kim. Sam Evans. Je suis...

─ Mon colocataire, le coupa vivement Rachel.

Ce dernier la regarda surpris de cette interruption mas ne fit aucun commentaire.

─ Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Je me change et je déjeune chez Blaine. Tu me préviens quant vous avez fini.

Sam gagna sa chambre et resta planté devant son lit quelques minutes. De là il entendait tout ce qu'il se passait au salon.

─ Charmant jeune homme, commenta la journaliste.

─ Oui. Heureusement qu'il était là quand je me suis foulée la cheville. Sinon je ne serais peut-être pas sur scène ce soir.

─ Il y a une rumeur qui court sur vous depuis quelques temps déjà.

─ Ah bon ?

─ Est-ce vrai que Paolo et vous entretenez une relation ?

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

─ C'est vraiment ce qu'il se dit ?

─ Oui. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

─ Non. Absolument pas. Paolo est un ami mais rien de plus.

─ Vraiment ? Pourtant il paraît que vous vous entendez très bien.

─ Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amie avec un homme sans terminer dans son lit ?

─ D'accord ? Et avec votre colocataire ?

─ C'est ma vie privée. Ça ne regarde que moi.

Sam sortit de sa chambre à ce moment-là et les salua à nouveau. Il traversa le couloir et frappa chez Blaine.

─ Hey ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? On devait mangé ensemble ?

─ Non. Mais Rachel est occupée avec une journaliste. Ça te dérange si je squatte.

─ Non. Bien sûr. Entre.

Les deux garçons se postèrent dans la cuisine du couple.

─ Kurt n'est pas là ?

─ Il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous n'allez pas vous prendre la tête dis-moi ?

Kurt fit son entrée, les bras chargés de provisions. Blaine se précipita pour l'aider et le châtain fixa Sam du regard.

─ Tu restes déjeuner avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

─ A moins que tu ne supportes pas ma présence, c'était l'idée.

Blaine regardait avec insistance son amoureux. Il espérait que ce dernier garde son calme. A sa grande surprise, Kurt sourit à Sam.

─ Salade et steak ça te va ?

─ Parfait.

Kurt commença à défaire les sacs aidé de son fiancé et de mannequin.

─ Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois. J'ai surréagi et je n'étais pas bien. Je m'en suis pris à toi injustement. Et à Rachel aussi mais elle m'a déjà pardonné.

─ Excuses acceptées. Puisque Rachel est passée au-dessus de votre dispute, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à te faire la gueule.

Les tensions apaisées, les trois garçons passèrent à table. Ils commencèrent à discuter du shooting de Sam, du cours de danse de Kurt puis très vite, le sujet revint à la première de _Funny Girl._

─ Elle va être géniale ce soir, s'extasia Kurt. Ce rôle est fait pour elle.

─ Il y a une rumeur en coulisse : d'après certaines personnes, Paolo et Rachel sont en couple, expliqua Sam froidement.

─ Paolo ? Genre celui qui a le premier rôle masculin ? s'étonna Blaine. N'importe quoi !

─ Tu verrais comment la journaliste à insister.

─ Rachel l'a remise à sa place j'espère ? demanda Kurt en piquant une feuille de salade dans l'assiette de son amoureux.

─ Oui.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose tracassait Sam.

─ Ça va ?

─ Oui pourquoi ?

─ Tu sembles contrarié.

Kurt acquiesça silencieusement mais il ne s'attendait pas à e que Sam ce confie. Et il avait pleinement raison.

─ Je vais bien. Pour ce soir, nœud papillon ou cravate ?

─ Nœud papillon, répondirent en choeur ses amis.

─ Blanc ou noir ?

Blaine préféra laisser Kurt répondre car lui-même avait une préférence pour les nœuds papillons bariolés.

─ Noir.

Le portable de Sam vibra dans sa poche.

**De Rachel :** **Je suis seule**

─ Je vous laisse. On se voit ce soir.

Kurt choisit de raccompagner Sam à la porte pendant que Blaine s'attelait à la vaisselle.

─ Prends-soin d'elle, chuchota le châtain au blond.

Sam hocha la tête et rentra au loft.

─ La journaliste est partie ?

Question bête. Sam se gifla mentalement.

─ Oui. Elle était plutôt sympa.

─ Tant mieux.

─ Ton shooting s'est bien passé ?

─ Super.

Rachel se leva et passa les bras autour de la taille de Sam.

─ Il y a un problème ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

─ Ton colocataire ? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

─ Non. Tu sais bien que tu es plus que ça.

─ Alors pourquoi tu m'as présentée comme ton colocataire seulement ? Pire pourquoi tu m'as coupée la parole ?

─ Je suis désolée. J'ai paniqué.

─ Tu as cru que j'allais dire quoi ? Salut je suis Sam Evans, le petit-ami de Rachel Berry ? Je sais que tu veux garder ta vie privée hors des projecteurs, je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

─ Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai été prise de court. J'aurais dû te présenter comme mon colocataire et ami. Maintenant je vais passer pour la fille prétentieuse.

─ Mais non.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

─ Tu l'as dit à Kurt.

─ Oui. Je voulais savoir comment il réagirait. S'il m'avait pris la tête juste après la réprésentation, ça aurait gâché ma soirée. Il l'a bien pris.

─ Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas vous voir en froid.

─ Moi non plus.

Les deux amoureux passèrent l'après-midi ensembles jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme doive partir au théâtre.

Lorsque Rachel arriva dans sa loge, son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle découvrit la surprise qu'il l'attendait. Sur son miroir, une étoile avait été dessinée avec une multitudes de gomettes d'étoiles dorées. Sa marque de fabrique. Sur la tablette reposait une magnifique rose rose.. Sam était très certainement derrière tout ça.

… … …

Dix-neuf heures trente. Blaine, Kurt et Sam arrivèrent dans le hall du théâtre. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Mercedes, Brittany et Santana. Les six amis rattrapèrent le temps perdu puis allèrent s'installer dans la salle. Rachel ne s'était pas moquée d'eux : elle leur avait réservé les meilleures places.

En coulisse, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde courait dans tout les sens, ajustant les derniers plis des costumes, faisant une retouche maquillage. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la levée de rideau.

Un dernier cri de guerre puis la musique commença. L'épais rideau rouge s'ouvrit et Rachel apparut dans la lumière.

* * *

**Ultime chapitre demain. Un commentaire ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les applaudissements retentissaient dans toute la salle. Le spectacle avait été époustouflant et méritait totalement cette standing ovation. Le rideau se referma et les six amis se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

─ Rachel nous veut dans sa loge, expliqua Kurt. On ira tous ensembles au cocktail.

Ils attendirent un bon quart d'heure, le temps pour la jeune femme de se changer puis se présentèrent devant sa porte. Kurt frappa et elle leur cria d'entrer. La jeune femme avait enfilé sa robe de soirée et était en train de se coiffer. Elle se leva et les embrassa un à un. Tous commencèrent à échanger leurs impressions sur la prestation de la jeune femme et celle-ci fut flattée qu'ils aient autant apprécié. Pendant toute la conversation, Rachel fit son maximum pour éviter le regard de Sam, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kurt.

─ Je suis prête, déclara la jeune femme à ses amis. La fête nous attend !

Ils sortirent de la loge sauf Kurt qui ferma la porte pour s'isoler avec sa meilleure amie.

─ Tu m'accordes une minute ? lui demanda-t-il.

─ Ok, répondit Rachel.

─ Tu n'étais pas censée annoncer que tu es en couple avec Sam ?

Rachel baissa les yeux honteuse.

─ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, lui avoua-t-elle. Tu vois si le spectacle fonctionne, toute l'attention sera sur moi et par conséquent sur ma vie privée. Je ne sais pas si Sam ou moi sommes capables de gérer cette médiatisation.

─ Tu as peur parce qu'officialiser va rendre la chose plus réelle. Tu cherches n'importe quelle excuse pour te défiler.

─ Peut-être. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour commencer une relation. Je ne vais pas avoir une minute à moi. Et je je ne faisais que combler un vide ?

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

─ Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis rassure-moi ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue.

─ Si tu avais voulu combler un manque, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Sam. Ça fait des mois que Lewis te fait du charme mais tu l'as toujours rembarré. Tu te serais jetée dans ses bras si tu avais juste un vide à remplir. Tu te verrais quand Sam est dans la même pièce que toi, ton regard s'illumine. Aie un peu confiance en toi. Et en lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

─ Je rêve ou tu es en train de défendre Sam ?

─ C'est exactement ce que je fais !

Le regard de Kurt se posa sur le miroir de la jeune femme où l'étoile dorée était toujours là, tout comme la rose.

─ Et en plus il te connaît parfaitement. Laisse-toi une chance au lieu de tout envoyer balader. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et je suis convaincu que Sam est celui qu'il te faut.

─ Tu peux lui demander de venir s'il te plaît ?

Kurt retrouva leurs amis dans le couloir et demanda à Sam de rejoindre Rachel.

─ Le retour de drama Berry, annonça Santana.

─ La ferme Santana, répliqua Kurt.

Sam entra dans la loge sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

─ Ça va ? s'enquit-il en l'observant avec attention.

─ J'ai peur, déclara-t-elle.

Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

─ Raconte-moi.

Elle lui fit alors part de ses doutes quant à leur avenir si le spectacle s'avérait un succès et sur leur capacité à gérer la pression médiatique.

─ C'est toi que je veux, dit Sam en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Célèbre ou non, je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Personnellement, j'en ai rien à faire des pseudo-journalistes. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, tant que toi et moi on est ensemble alors je suis prêt à affronter les critiques et les rumeurs.

─ Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me rassurer.

─ Je lis dans tes pensées.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa amoureusement.

─ Le premier article papier sur toi sort demain. Tu devrais couper l'herbe sur le pied aux autres journalistes. Tu as toujours le numéro de Kim je-sais-plus-quoi ?

─ Oui.

─ Appelle-là et si l'article n'est pas encore imprimé, annonce-lui que tu es en couple avec ton colocataire. Comme ça, ça mettra fin à la rumeur selon laquelle tu entretiens une relation avec ta co-star et en plus tu prends les devants avant qu'on creuse dans ta vie privée.

─ Tu es un génie Sam.

─ Je sais, dit-il modestement.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et suivit le conseil du jeune homme. A son grand soulagement, elle put revenir sur sa déclaration de célibat. Chose faite, elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami.

─ Je suis bien avec toi. J'espère que les autres vont le comprendre.

─ Blaine et Kurt nous soutiennent. Santana va nous faire sa Santana. Brittany ... Et bien c'est Britt, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Quant à Mercedes...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend ce qui inquiéta Rachel.

─ Quoi Mercedes ?

─ Elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans toute la soirée.

─ Oh.

Le visage de la jeune femme se renfrogna et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

─ Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse.

─ Je ne …

Au regard amusé du blond, Rachel fut bien obligée de reconnaître que savoir Mercedes prête à récupérer son ex petit-ami ne lui plaisait guère.

─ Très bien. Je suis une peu jalouse. Vous avez un passif je te rappelle.

─ Sauf que c'est fini depuis un moment. Et je suis avec toi maintenant.

Les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent à la rencontre de celles de Rachel qui s'abandonna pleinement à cette étreinte. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

─ On arrive, cria Sam.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

─ Ah bah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. On commençait à s'impatienter ! lança Santana. On peut y aller maintenant ?

─ Encore une minute. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça Rachel en cherchant un appui dans le regard de Sam. Je...

Elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase. Décidant qu'un geste serait plus parlant que des mots, elle alla se blottir dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier passa tout naturellement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

─ Wanky ! s'écria Santana. Tu complètes ton tableau de chasse ? Toutes les filles du Glee club seront passées dans ton lit. Félicitations.

─ La ferme Santana, répliqua Sam.

─ Quoi ? C'est faux peut-être ? Même Tina a goûté à Trouty Mouth. Rachel n'est qu'un nom de plus sur la liste.

Cette fois, la principale concernée voulut intervenir mais le jeune homme la devança.

─ Tu ne sais pas ce que Rachel et moi partageons. Alors je ne te permets pas de juger. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Sam n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Santana Lopez se retrouva sans mots.

─ Il faut que j'envoie un message à Lord Tubbington pour qu'il mette à jour son blog sur Rachel Berry.

Brittany sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna du groupe en compagnie de son amoureuse. Mais Sam et Rachel n'y prêtèrent pas attention trop occupés à guetter la réaction de Mercedes. Celle-ci resta silencieuse contrairement à Blaine.

─ Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis quand ? Non ne répond pas. Ça remonte au moment où vous avez eu une discussion à cœur ouvert, grâce à moi.

Sam hocha la tête et Blaine se tourna vers son fiancé avec appréhension. Il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air étonné.

─ Tu savais, constata-t-il. Pourquoi l'avoir dit à Kurt et pas à moi ?

─ Je le sais depuis ce matin, se justifia le châtain. Je crois que Rachel avait peur que je fasse un scandale c'est tout.

─ Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mercedes. Contrairement à ce que Rachel avait pensé, elle ne semblait pas triste mais heureuse pour eux. Soit elle faisait semblant, soit elle était sincère.

─ Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrais Sam Evans et Rachel Berry en couple, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

─ Tu le prends vraiment bien, déclara son amie. Je pensais que...

─ Que j'allais me rouler par terre et fondre en larmes ? compléta Mercedes pour elle. Sam et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. Je l'ai dragué ouvertement parce que je me sentais seule, rien de plus.

─ Tu trouveras quelqu'un, je te le promets.

Rachel enlaça son amie pour la réconforter. Elle connaissait ce sentiment de solitude, trop bien même. Mais depuis qu'elle avait Sam, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il fallait juste être patient.

Santana et Brittany revinrent se mêler au groupe et tous gagnèrent la salle de réception.

… … …

Il était deux heures du matin passées quand Rachel et Sam franchirent le seuil de leur appartement. La jeune femme n'avait quasiment pas eu une minute à elle de toute la soirée, naviguant d'invité en invité. Elle était épuisée mais heureuse.

Elle retira ses escarpins dans un soupir de soulagement.

─ Ce sont de vrais instruments de torture.

Sam laissa échapper une rire amusé tout en défaisant son nœud papillon qu'il laissa choir autour de son cou. Il enleva sa veste qu'il posa avec délicatesse sur le canapé puis déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

─ Aaah. Je respire enfin.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son torse.

─ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi.

─ Tu avais des obligations. Et puis je t'ai rien qu'à moi maintenant alors...

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et elle ferma les yeux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge.

─ Tu dors debout, remarqua-t-il.

─ Non. Je profite du moment.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Oui. Mais on devrait quand même aller se coucher.

Elle se recula et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lui présenta ensuite son dos

─ Tu m'aides ?

Les doigts de Sam se posèrent sur sa peau et elle frissonna. Lentement, il fit glisser la fermeture et la robe de Rachel tomba à terre. Elle se trouvait à présent en sous-vêtements et hésitait à se retourner. Elle sentait le regard de Sam sur son corps et elle décida de l'affronter. La lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux du blond la fit rougir et elle attrapa sa robe de chambre pour se couvrir.

─ Tu dors avec moi ?

─ Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement, répondit Sam. Tu me laisses trois minutes ?

Elle mit ce temps à profit pour enfiler son pyjama, un simple short et un débardeur et le jeune homme revint vêtu de son pantalon de nuit.

Ils se couchèrent en se faisant face, leur visage tout proche. La lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet leur permettait de se voir.

─ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, chuchota Rachel.

─ Comment ?

─ Avec envie.

─ C'est toi qui a commencé en te promenant à moitié nue sous mon nez. Je ne suis pas un moine.

─ Sam...

─ Je sais. On y va doucement. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne te désirais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux à se dévisager.

─ Tu sais que je te désire tout autant. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant. Il disparut néanmoins aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Rachel le connaissait bien ce visage et savait qu'il n'osait pas lui poser une question de peur de la heurter.

─ Vas-y. Demande-moi.

─ Quoi ?

─ Pose-moi la question qui te tracasse.

Sam se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à accéder à la requête de la jeune femme. Effectivement, il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit le bon moment.

─ Vas-y, répéta Rachel.

─ Très bien. Est-ce que Finn a été le seul ?

─ Oui, répondit-elle sans détour. Avec Brody, je n'avais pas entièrement oublié Finn et je n'ai jamais eu assez confiance pour me laisser aller.

Sam resta silencieux, intégrant l'information qu'elle venait de lui délivrer.

─ Tu as confiance en moi ? finit-il par demander.

─ Oui. Tu en doutes ?

Elle le fixait avec une pointe d'angoisse.

─ Non. J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre. Je crois que la vacherie de Santana m'a perturbé. C'est vrai que quand on y pense je suis sorti avec toutes les filles du Glee club et tu aurais pu douter de ma sincérité. Mais c'est différent avec toi.

─ Ne laisse pas le venin de Santana t'atteindre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un passe-temps pour elle.

─ Je sais. C'est juste qu'elle a remis en doute mes sentiments pour toi, comme si notre relation était un jeu.

─ Moi je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et c'est ça qui importe non ?

Il lui sourit puis approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Elle posa une main sur son torse dénudé et elle sentit le corps de Sam se tendre à son contact. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et ni l'un ni l'autre se semblait prêt à rendre les armes. Le jeune homme plaqua son corps contre celui de Rachel et une de ses mains s'aventura sous son débardeur. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter avant de perdre totalement pied. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison et elle n'avait pas encore stoppé leur étreinte. Toutefois, il finit par se reculer.

─ Je suis désolé, dit-il gêné.

─ D'être un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Y a pas de quoi. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je joue avec le feu alors que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

Elle ajouta en dans un murmure :

─ Mais c'est agréable de se sentir désiré.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse du blond jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon. Elle glissa un pouce sous la ceinture tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. De son côté, Sam n'osait pas réagir. A vrai dire, il osait à peine respirer. Le regard que lui jeta Rachel le fit frémir.

─ Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

─ Je sais que je suis en train d'aller contre le principe d'y aller doucement mais j'en ai assez de réfléchir.

Elle s'empara des ses lèvres avec fougue et se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre le matelas, Sam la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Ils avaient passé trop longtemps à brider leur désir et leur étreinte s'en ressentait.

… … …

Celait faisait trois mois que Sam et Rachel étaient en couple à présent. Durant cette période, ils avaient du faire face à plusieurs épreuves.

_Funny Girl _était un véritable succès. Rachel avait été encensée par la presse. Mais certains commentaires avaient été violents et insultants. Comme c'était le premier rôle de la jeune femme, elle avait eu du mal à se blinder et à passer outre les critiques. Toutefois, grâce au soutien de Sam et de toute la troupe, elle avait appris petit à petit à ignorer ces piques.

De leur côté, des journalistes plus ou moins intègres avaient commencé à fouiller dans son passé. Dans leur passé pour être exacte. Ainsi l'expérience de Sam en temps que strip-teaseur avait refait surface avec preuve à l'appui une vidéo du show de White Chocolate. S'il n'avait pas honte ce qu'il avait fait pour aider sa famille, il n'en était pas particulièrement fier. Il avait essayé de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les critiques acides sur Internet mais certains mots avaient été plutôt virulents. Dans ces moments de moins bien, Rachel avait été un soutien sans failles et l'avait défendu bec et ongle lorsque cette histoire avait été abordé en interview. Et puis pour lui remonter le moral, elle lui montrait les commentaires flatteurs sur sa vidéo. Et il y en avait un tas ! De plus, il avait eu peur que ce simili scandale lui coûte son contrat de mannequinat. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Le directeur de l'agence s'était montré très compréhensif, lui même ayant été strip-teaseur avant de se lancer dans la mode.

L'anniversaire de la mort de Finn avait renforcé leur couple. Ils étaient retournés à Lima en compagnie de Kurt et Blaine pour honorer sa mémoire. Bien sûr cette journée avait été dure pour la jeune femme mais savoir Sam tout prêt d'elle lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Il avait essuyé en silence ses larmes lorsqu'elle s'était recueillie devant la plaque commémorative de Finn au lycée. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier aurait toujours une place dans le cœur de la jeune femme et il le comprenait. Ce soir-là, ils avaient dîné avec Carole et Burt. Ces derniers avaient été surpris par ce nouveau couple mais les avaient félicités. Le monde avait continué de tourner et il fallait avancer. C'était chose faite à présent.

… … …

─ Tu sais que ça fait deux semaines que nous sommes tranquilles ? Sans journalistes qui cherchent les squelettes dans le placard ? Je pense qu'il faut fêter ça !

Sam était en train de sortir une bouteille de champagne du frigo sous le regard amusé de sa compagne. Cette dernière finissait juste sa série d'abdo.

─ On fête seulement ça ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

─ Oui. Pourquoi ? On a autre chose à fêter ?

─ Non.

Son sourire ne disparut pas mais elle était déçue qu'il ait oublié leur trois mois de relation. C'était bête mais ça représentait une étape dans leur relation.

─ Tu me laisses prendre une douche ? Je suis toute poisseuse.

Il l'embrassa furtivement en acquiesçant.

─ Prends un bain si tu veux. Je t'amène ton verre.

Elle décida de suivre son conseil et se fil couler un bain avec plein de mousse. Une fois plongée dans l'eau, il lui apporta sa coupe de champagne et trinqua avec elle. Il alluma la musique et la laissa se prélasser.

Rachel sortit au bout d'une bonne demie-heure. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et gagna sa chambre. Sur le lit, elle découvrit avec stupeur une robe qu'elle ne connaissait. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas oublié... Elle l'enfila, brossa ses cheveux et se chaussa d'escarpins. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour rejoindre Sam dans la cuisine. La table était dressée et la musique résonnait dans la pièce. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied, lui aussi s'était changé. Il était à présent vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir.

─ Tu es beau comme ça, lui dit-elle.

─ Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

─ En même temps, tu as choisi cette robe alors...

─ Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que Kurt m'a aidé ?

Elle rigola et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

─ Tu n'as pas oublié, déclara-t-elle.

─ Mais pour qui me prenez-vous Mademoiselle ?

Devant son air outré, elle lui donna un coup de coude.

─ Tu n'as rien dit de la journée, j'avais le droit de douter.

─ Tu n'as rien dit non plus, remarqua-t-il.

─ Oui mais je ne voulais pas paraître stupide. Moi ça me tient à cœur et j'avais peur d'être ridicule. On a morflé mais on est toujours là. Pour moi, ces trois mois veulent dire quelque chose et j'avais peur que pour toi ce soit juste trois mois quelconques.

─ Mais ce n'est pas le cas...

─ En effet. Sinon tu n'aurais pas organisé cette soirée.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent ce qu'ils avaient traversé tout en dégustant des plats italiens commandés chez le traiteur. Avant le dessert, il l'entraîna dans le salon pour danser. Il lança une musique et attendit sa réaction. Il vit le visage de Rachel s'illuminer.

─ Tu te souviens ?

─ Evidemment. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas impotente.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ils commencèrent à se balancer au rythme du slow. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble remontait au moment de son entorse. Ce soir-là, ils avaient bien failli céder à la tentation et s'embrasser. Cette fois, rien ne les retenait.

La chanson se termina et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment comme ça. La jeune femme finit par se reculer et Sam sentit que quelque chose avait changé, que la magie s'était évaporée.

─ Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

─ Oui très bien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il devina forcé. Il préféra ne pas insister et lui proposa de s'attaquer au dessert. L'ambiance était devenue soudain pesante, un sentiment de non-dit flottait dans l'air. Il observa Rachel picorer du bout des lèvres sa panacotta. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

─ Sam...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour tenter de percer ses secrets et pour comprendre la raison d'un ton aussi solennel.

─ Oui ?

─ Promets-moi de ne pas prendre peur et de ne pas m'interrompre d'accord ?

─ Ok

Elle inspira profondément puis se lança.

─ Avant que tu ne débarques à New York, je m'étais jetée à corps perdu dans les cours et les répétitions. Je voulais être parfaite, ne pas décevoir. Ça me permettait aussi d'oublier la douleur. Et puis tu as emménagé. Je crois que je remercierai jamais assez le ciel pour t'avoir mis dans mes pattes. Tu t'es imposé doucement mais sûrement dans ma vie. J'ai commencé à retrouver ma joie de vivre, tu me faisais rire et tu n'étais pas prise de tête. C'était facile avec toi. Je n'avais pas à faire semblant d'aller bien. De toute façon, tu le voyais quand c'était le cas. Après t'être installé dans ma vie, tu t'es attaqué à mon cœur. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, je me sentais coupable d'aller de l'avant et franchement sans Kurt et Blaine je pense qu'on en serait toujours au point mort. J'avais fait une croix sur l'amour, je pensais que je ne ressentirais plus jamais ça. Parfois je ne me sens pas à la hauteur et je prends peur.

Voyant qu'il allait intervenir, elle reprit.

─ Dans ces moments de doute, tu es toujours là pour moi. Tu trouves à chaque fois les mots qu'il faut pour me rassurer et tu fais preuves d'une incroyable patience dans ces moments-là. Aujourd'hui, pour moi c'est naturel d'être dans tes bras et je ne changerais ma place pour rien au monde. Je me sens désirable et aimé quand tu poses tes yeux sur moi.

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

─ Tu m'as réappris à aimer Sam.

Il lui attrapa la main et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

─ Je t'aime Sam.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis la fixa, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

─ Tu sais que tu m'as fait flippé avec ton air hyper sérieux, dit-il en rigolant. J'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter ou que tu étais enceinte.

Le visage de Rachel se referma, prenant son air le plus sérieux.

─ Y a autre chose, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis enceinte.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux et chercha quoi dire. La jeune femme pinça des lèvres pour se retenir de rire mais échoua. Il l'accompagna.

─ Désolée, fit-elle. Mais tu as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre. C'était trop tentant. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant ?

─ Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais.

─ Justement. Toi et moi on est ensemble depuis trois mois seulement. Tu peux trouver ça trop rapide ou...

Il la coupa dans son élan par un nouveau baiser.

─ Je t'aime, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fiction. Un dernier commentaire ?**


End file.
